<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping you warm. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558875">Keeping you warm.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Soft sex, i wrote rhis in a feverish haze okay dont @ me, qnb smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno and Quackity make love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>554</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping you warm.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're cold."</p><p>Quackity shivered, the blanket slipping down his shoulders as he turned to face his side, where he could see the large looming figure of his lover sitting down on the bed beside him, his face bathed in the moonlight that seeped through the windows.</p><p>"I'm fine. Just trying to get used to your cold weather, is all."</p><p>The winged hybrid says, shifting himself so his small yellow wings weren't pressed too hard on the bed. Technoblade gives a small grunt, his eyebrows creasing a little. The man scouts closer, and Quackity instinctively reaches out to hold him, sighing in content when he pressed his face into the man's bare chest, warmth spreading inside him.</p><p>"Do you want another blanket?" The piglin asks, his large hands gently combing through his lover's dark locks. "I can give you more, it's not-"</p><p>"No really, it's okay." Quackity answers with a breathy laugh, as he looks up at the pinkette with a lopsided smile. "I think I can settle with cuddles. Can we cuddle?" He cooes, his wings flapping a little. </p><p>Techno couldn't help as a goofy smile spread on his face. He found the action quite adorable. The piglin raised the blankets off for a moment as he nestled into the bed, his body taking nearly all of the space. Quackity seemed perfectly fine with it, and happily wrapped his arms around the man and nuzzled his face into the piglin's shoulders.</p><p>They reveled in each other's warmth, and soon, the cold slipped away from Quackity's skin. They held each other, both of their touches warm with tenderness as their eyes met. Beautiful chocolate brown eyes held the gaze of crystal red orbs, glinting with so many unspoken words and promises under the moonlight.</p><p>"I love you." </p><p>Techno's words were as gentle as the first swirls of snow. His big calloused palms held his lover's small smooth ones, and he pressed a kiss to the male's knuckles, like a King to his Queen. Quackity shivered, his cheeks blooming a lovely shade of red, feeling like his flesh lit with a fire where Techno had touched. He lifted his other hand, and placed a palm on the pinkette's cheek, smiling at him, his eyes twinkling. </p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Then they connected their lips with one another. It was so soft, so delicate. A glow sparked like embers in a fire inside their chests, as the two pressed their bodies closer with one another, sharing this moment as one. </p><p>Techno drew his lips away from his lover, only to press his mouth against on Quackity's neck, gently nipping on the juncture between his neck and jaw. He was rewarded with a breathless whine, and the piglin's chest rumbled with a chuckle as he continued to tease his beloved's sensitive skin, occasionally nipping away at the flesh, leaving a new fresh trail of love bites.</p><p>"T-Techno." The winged hybrid gasped out, his hands holding on to strong biceps. "You're being a d-dick...you can't do this to me again..!"</p><p>Techno looked up, his lips curled in a mischievous smirk that Quackity saw all too well, even in the dark. The smaller man drew a breath as he felt a large hand gently place itself on his thighs, before gently spreading it both apart. </p><p>"I can't?" </p><p>Came the pinkette's amused hum as his hands caressed the inner flesh of his lover's legs, and his mouth once again pressed itself on vulnerable tanned skin. Quackity shuddered underneath him, another soft noise leaving his lips as those palms continued to massage his thighs. He was slowly melting into a puddle of goo, defenseless against the piglin's tender touches. </p><p>"Dick." Was Quackity's only rebuttal, rendered quite the flustered mess. </p><p>"Oh, I'll show you one alright."</p><p>Techno was replied by a wing smacking into his face as a stammering screech left his lover. The man burst into laughter, and Quackity's embarrassment only grew further. He promptly hit the pinkette on the chest (gently, of course) before he hid his face into the blankets, trying to hide the furious blush that had spread it's way up to his ears. </p><p>Techno snorted, and then gently nudged the covers off the flustered male. Quackity was often the brazen one, usually taking the lead, but when it came to these nights, it would slip away to reveal the true vulnerable man that lay underneath, openly displaying the depths of his love for only Techno to see. </p><p>"You're not backing down, are you?" The piglin challenged, his arms on either side of the male underneath, who pouted up at him rather childishly, strands of dark hair framing his face. </p><p>Quackity's snarky remark died in his throat when their eyes met, kindling the fire of longing between them even further. Their incessant teasing for one another would probably have to wait for another time, as the two lover's patience were growing thin from the constant gnawing of the palpable passion in their touches. </p><p>It only took for Quackity's knee to prop up and brush against Techno's skin that he finally stopped herding in his inner self control. Their mouths entangled together into a sloppy kiss once again, this time, more fervent, and more needy as their hands grabbed at each other, pulling, stroking--they were slowly exalting into a steaming pool of passion. </p><p>Techno broke the connection of their lips, only to continue it by sloppily leaving a trail of kisses down Quackity's chest and stomach, all the way down. His lover let out a rather loud whine when he pressed a kiss on the twitching member, making the pinkette's own aching vessel harden further.  The piglin gently raised both of his lover's legs and spread them apart, and was met with the deliciously sinful sight of a puckered fluttering hole, ripe and ready for his claiming. </p><p>"W-wait, Techno, t-that's not--" </p><p>Quackity's voice was strangled in his throat as he felt a kiss right on his asshole, before a warm wet tongue invaded inside him, tearing a cry from his lips. He was quickly reduced to putty, feeling utterly weak and vulnerable against his beloved's stronger and bolder touches.</p><p>He opened the eyes he didnt know he'd closed, and found himself staring into ruby eyes that swirled with the deepest whirlpools of love and desire. </p><p>"Alex. Can I?" Techno asked, his voice low, and the sound made Quackity's skin prick with goosebumps. Only in these precious moments their first true names held so much meaning, signifying the depth of their bond towards one another. </p><p>"Please."</p><p>Another kiss as the pinkette stroked himself, before pressing himself up against the entrance of his quivering partner's. He slowly pushed himself in, a groan lost in between the tangled mess of their mouths as the warm tight cavern of his lover's embrace squeezed around him. </p><p>Quackity's pitchy whines got more and more higher as Techno pushed more of himself in, going more deeper until he finally pressed all of himself inside. It was hot, and impossibly tight, and the piglin already felt like exploding just by being inside his lover. </p><p>Then, slowly, he started his pace. </p><p>They kissed again and again, as the thrusts progressively started to get more and more faster. Techno didn't hold anything back, kissing Quackity so hard to the point his lips were plump and red, and pounding the smaller man harder into the bed. Their sounds of love making echoed inside the room, only drowned out by Quackity's wails and moans.</p><p>Techno took his time to drink in the sight of his beloved. His cheeks dusted with red, wet clumps of dark hair sticking to his face, and fluttering eyelashes pricked with tears. The difference of their bodies had never felt so vivid as the piglin held down on his lover's clammy palm, which felt so small in his, like the looming titan of his shadow over the man. Even his stomach bulged ever so slightly with every thrust the pinkette did, fuelling the fires of pleasure even further. </p><p>"Techno, Techno, I'm g-getting so close." Quackity cried out, shaking like a leaf in the wind, tears of pleasure swimming his vision. With his wings spread behind him on the sheets, he looked so much like an angel, beautiful and divine. </p><p>"Me t-too, darlin'. Hang in there." Techno grit his teeth, feeling drool start to roll down his chin as he rutted into his lover, barely managing to fight back his animalistic instincts that threatened to take over his body. </p><p>The two men were heavily drenched with the passion of their love, and it burned like a bonfire as their heat spread like wildfire into one another, consuming both of them in a fiery inferno of passion. Their climax built up higher and higher, until the string finally snapped and their bodies and souls melted into one as they shared a moment of pure bliss, feeling nothing but the high of the euphoria that rocked their world in waves. </p><p>Breathing heavily, Techno gently collapsed next to Quackity, who immediately curled up into his embrace. The male let out happy coos, and the piglin responded with his own little happy grunts as he nuzzled his face into the winged man's head, inhaling the sweet citrus scent that filled his senses, effectively calming him from his high. </p><p>It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep in each other's arms, warm as any two swaddled couple could be. </p><p>- - - - - -</p><p>Philza had dropped by early the next morning, and his knocks had abruptly woken up the two, who both scrambled quickly to put some clothes on.</p><p>"Phil. Good morning." Technoblade greeted the man, his voice cracked and his hair dishiveled. </p><p>Philza raised a blonde eyebrow as he stepped inside the house, and the piglin's cheeks immediately colored with red when Quackity peeked down from the ladder, saw Phil, and immediately darted back up, and the blonde haired man smile grew even wider as the pinkette fumbled for something to say. </p><p>"Rough night?" The father teased, failing to hold back his laughter when his son's face grew even more red, unable to find a proper response. </p><p>"Just...don't tell anyone about this." Tehno groaned, covering his face with a hand as his father took a seat on the couch. Philza's blue eyes sparkled, and the piglin already knew that he was gonna go through a whole lot of trouble.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*dumps seld indulgent qnb smut and runs away*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>